


And she asked him why

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the finale, Steve gets visited by one of the last people he ever expected to see.  And she has questions for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And she asked him why

Steve McGarrett sat at the table in the interrogation room where the officers had moved him; nobody had said who it was that wanted a word with him. Steve knew that if Wo Fat or any of his other enemies wanted him dead, it would have been far easier to arrange an auto accident en route from HPD, or in the prison yards.

Finally the door opened, admitting one person, and shut.

Steve stared. And his face did that disbelieving tic that Danny claimed he had.

"You're not seeing things," Laura Hill said, taking a seat opposite Steve.

"You're -"

"Dead? For a while," Laura said with a bit of private amusement.

"You're a ghost?" Steve asked.

"With as much traveling as you've done, Commander, is 'ghost' really the only thing you can think of? And it takes a lot of foundation to cover any sort of explosion to the face."

"Why are you here?"

"I have a few questions for you. Consider them hints if you like, or just questions to assuage my curiosity."

 **...a few minutes later...**

After all that time spent listenign to him going on and on about the Governor and Wo Fat and evil, Laura sighed. "And to think I always considered Ying Zheng to be a yardstick of self-destructive single-mindedness."

"Who?" McGarrett asked.

"Sorry. Qin Shi Huang."

"I'm nothing like him."

"No?" Laura asked.

"That's right.

 _You want to go there, McGarrett? Okay. We'll go there._ "Who created the Five-0 task force?"

"Governor Jameson."

"For what reason?"

"To keep an eye on me. Make sure I didn't find out the truth about her involvement in my father's death," McGarrett said.

"And?" Laura asked.

"That's the real reason."

"And what about your role in handling crimes that HPD can't, for one reason or another?"

"That's window dressing. Some nice words the Governor told me, that sound plausible enough I wouldn't ask further."

Laura frowned. "So you're saying that Governor Jameson has a hand in all the major crimes that take place in Hawaii?"

"That's right."

"Can you give me an example - one which does not involve your parents?" Laura asked, raising one finger to forestall the inevitable example.

"She's old friends with Hiro Noshimuri."

"And your old friend nearly killed General Pak on your watch."

 _We don't always know what deep dark secrets our friends have. Fine._ "You can't say that's true for all the times, though."

"I never claimed that," Laura said.

"So its an exception that proves the rule."

"Then why would she ask you to save the daughters of our ambassador to the Philippines?" Laura asked, just as she felt the Buzz of an approaching Immortal.

 _That_ sufficiently stumped him for long enough that Laura could stand up and tell him, "While you're thinking that over, I need to see to some business." _And then, provided I win the fight, I will sit down with Chin and explain my situation to him._ "They'll take you back to your cell soon enough."

And she left him alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a stealth crossover with Supernatural. but now its with Highlander.


End file.
